


hear our hearts beat together

by princessrosberg



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, It's just plotless fluff, M/M, Set after the euros defeat, With ads and Jord because I'm a hoe apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: It never did end in smiles, really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear all I've been writing this week is hendollana and that isn't going to change anytime soon. This is like the latest response to something I've written ever, sue me. Also summary is awful per usual because I apparently don't know how to summarise for shit! But yeah I hope you all enjoy :)

Adam wishes he could say this was a surprise, or that some other non-human force had worked its way between the team; but there’s no excuses. Not for their performance, not for the lack of goals or the  _ loss.  _ Nothing. And maybe that’s what hurts him the most, knowing that it was down to them that they lost, that the team tried their damn hardest and did everything possible, and yet-

He doesn’t try to think about it. He’s still got to do interviews and shower and change and then get the plane back to England – which is going to be a  _ bundle  _ of happiness. Adam just sucks up his emotions, and follows the rest of his team back through the tunnel.

He does pretty well really – or, as well as his standards are concerned – to hold back his true feelings. To keep the tears from falling and the anger from showing. But Adam’s always been good at that, always been able to throw a smile across his face despite  _ anything  _ and trick people into thinking he’s okay. Well, apart from Jordan of course, because he seems to know Adam inside and out.

“Hey, Ads?” Ah, of course. Adam just hums in response, focused on folding his shirt up into a perfect square – because even though it  _ is  _ just another one of his England shirts, it’s the last one he’ll have worn for the year so it’s more than just a shirt really. And he’s just about to slip out of his shorts to get a much needed shower, until Jordan’s strong arms are suddenly curling around his waist to pull him flush against his chest.

It pulls a soft whine of surprise from Adam, and he  _ wants  _ to protest and tell Jordan to fuck off, but his body is warm in that comforting way Adam can never get enough of, so he falls short.

“It’s okay,” It’s something so simple, something that could be taken in a million and one different ways, yet Adam  _ knows _ . And god does it hit him hard. “You’re okay” Jordan presses a gentle kiss against the side of Adam’s neck, squeezes his arms tighter around the elder boy, and then let’s go.

Adam can’t help himself, it’s a mix of  _ want  _ and  _ need  _ and his body is just screaming out for Jordan now. He turns around, throws his arms around Jordan’s shoulder and lifts himself up to curl his legs around his teammate’s waist. It takes Jordan by surprise because he stumbles slightly, but he’s so  _ used  _ to having Adam cling to him like a koala that he can easily hold him up.

He feels pathetic really. He’s 28, is at the top of his game and he’s crying over losing a damn football match.

“Talk to me Ads” He can tell Jordan is trying to sound softer – more caring – but it’s hard with his strong accent, so it just comes out like low growl. Which granted  _ does  _ make Adam smile slightly. He shakes his head though, he doesn’t  _ want  _ to talk, he wants to cry and scream and just let out all his emotions without being judged. “Alright then,” Jordan says, and then he’s quiet, just the sounds of their soft breaths filling the room.

He doesn’t let go of Jordan, not when he feels his body slipping slightly, or when Jordan shifts to keep him up, or even when he sits down on the bench and lets Adam stay curled around him. He just needs  _ something.  _ It feels like an eternity before Adam finally opens his mouth to speak.

“Y’know, it  _ never  _ works for us-“ He sighs softly, buries his head into the crook of Jordan’s neck. “-and it never will” He’s acting like a child really, because realistically  _ anything  _ is possible, but Adam knows that a win in the Euros is just out of their grasp. And it fucking hurts.

“Adam c’mon, you know we’re better than this”

“Then why the  _ fuck  _ did we lose Jord?” Adam pulls back, looks at Jordan’s bright blue eyes in annoyance. How can he be so fucking optimistic all the time? “There’s no excuses for how we played, I mean we didn’t even ge-“ Adam’s forced to swallow his words back, because Jordan tugs him closer to press their lips together.

He’s used to Jordan just kissing him like this – without a warning and in the most ridiculous places – but this, this is something else. It’s comforting in a way, like he’s trying to suck out all the negative feelings and just fill Adam with love and happiness. And by god does it work.

Adam can’t help the smile from spreading, and it seems infectious, because he can feel Jordan smiling too and then they’re laughing softly, bumping noses in pure happiness.

“I don’t know how you do it Jord,” Adam smiles at him; that bright beaming smile he does when he’s just full of joy. And it’s true, he  _ doesn’t  _ know how Jordan can make him so happy after feeling so down and deflated. He isn’t complaining though.

“C’mon” Jordan kisses the top of Adam’s hair. “Let’s go shower” Yeah, okay, Adam certainly isn’t going to argue against  _ that. _


End file.
